Onomástico
by Minelava
Summary: El cumpleaños del sexto guardian ha llegado, en el santuario sus compañeros lo celebra, pero Mu y Shaka tienen otros planes. No yaoi .


**Con motivo del cumpleaños de mi querido Shaka. **

**_Disclaimer. Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kurumada-sama y de Toei, yo no recibo ningún beneficio económico por la publicación de esta historia._**

**Por cierto si alguien encuentra parecido entre algún personaje mencionado en este fic y alguien de la realidad es una coincidencia, me abstuve de usar nombres reales para evitar posibles conflictos con los propietarios de esos nombres.**

**Una advertencia más, quise mostrar a Shaka y a Mu un poquito más relajados de lo normal.**

**Ahora sí, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Onomástico**

-E_s sólo una vez al año, aguántalos un rato, sólo un rato_- se repetía Shaka mentalmente tratando de no alterar su impasible faz ante la "repentina" reunión.

-…que los cuuuumplaaaass feeeellizzzz!- concluyó el improvisado coro, compuesto de doce guardianes dorados, algunas amazonas, los bronceados, sus dos discípulos y por supuesto su señora, quien con una radiante sonrisa era la encargada de presentar la tarta de cumpleaños ante el festejado.

-Vamos Shaka, es hora de apagar las velas- dijo Atena.

El rubio intento sonreír y parecer agradecido. Haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia se acercó a la pelimorada para cumplir con el trámite, rogando a Buda porque con eso se viera libre lo más pronto posible de sus bien intencionados compañeros. Inhalando profundamente estaba a punto de soplar, cuando otra voz le detuvo.

-No, espera- interrumpió el entusiasta escorpión- tienes que pedir un deseo antes.

El hindú se volvió al octavo guardián y abriendo ligeramente sus azules ojos le miro, provocando que el escorpión se pusiera un poco nervioso.

-Es la tradición- añadió mientras daba un par de discretos pasos que lo colocaron tras el onceavo dorado.

-Por favor Shaka- pidió la diosa. El rubio no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para imaginar que la idea de que fuera Atena quien precediera la comitiva, había sido un claro intento para evitar que talguno de los asistentes terminara privado de algún sentido ante el disgusto que el sexto guardián sintiera cada vez que sus atentos compañeros insistiean en festejarle.

Con una sonrisa que trató de ser amable, el guardián hizo ademán, colocando la mano en su barbilla, de pensar su deseo, para instantes después, ahora sí, apagar de una sola exhalación las 22 velitas puestas en el pastel.

Un aplauso generalizado acompaño el acto.

-Bueno caballeros- dijo Shion entrando en ese momento- dejemos en paz al festejado.

Un suspiro generalizado de desilusión se escuchó, pero no hubo protestas, lentamente el templo se fue vaciando, quedando sólo guardián de la casa, la diosa y el guardián de Aries.

-No deberías quitarles la ilusión- dijo la pelimorada, extendiéndole el pastel- ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo y en relativa paz, estos pequeños momentos deberías disfrutarlos, puede que para ti no sea importante, pero que ellos piensen en ti y traten de hacer algo lindo es algo para agradecer, ¿no crees?

-Mis disculpas Atena- dijo haciendo una reverencia- ya que para ellos es importante, lleve el pastel al templo de Leo y únase al festejo que harán en mi nombre.

-De acuerdo- suspiro con resignación la pelimorada y dando la vuelta salió del templo rumbo a la casa anterior, donde los sonidos de una fiesta comenzaban a escucharse.

Mu vio a su señora descender y luego se volvió al rubio con una sonrisa.

-Otro año que se tragan el cuento.

-Creí que no los convenceríamos, habrá que pensar en algo para el próximo.

-Pues bien- dijo Mu- aprovechemos que están entretenidos y que no saldrán de Leo en lo que resta la noche. ¿Estás listo?

-¿Es Seiya un idiota?- respondió el rubio.

-De acuerdo, vamos de prisa.

Y apareciendo y desapareciendo a la velocidad de la luz, ambos dorados habían dejado las armaduras y ahora vestían elegantes y costosas ropas de fiesta.

-Tendremos que usar los servicios de transporte lemurianos o llegaremos tarde- dijo el pelilila, ¿espero que no te importe?

-Bueno, aún no acabo de acostumbrarme del todo, pero tienes razón.

-Esperaba que hicieran este numerito mucho más temprano, casi nos arruinan el plan- comentó Mu

-Y que lo digas, lo mismo nos paso en tu cumpleaños, un poco más y nos descubren.

-Pues vámonos que las chicas no van a esperarnos toda la noche, este año he quedado con dos modelos que están…- Mu concluyó su descripción dibujando una silueta femenina con las manos y una expresión de deleite en el rostro.

-Vámonos – dijo el rubio y ambos guardianes desaparecieron.

_Mientras en la casa de Leo_

-Shaka no sabe divertirse- se quejaba Milo quien tenía puesto un gorrito de fiesta en la cabeza.

-Ya sabes que no es su costumbre- lo defendía Camus.

-Ah sí, con eso de la prudencia, el rechazo a los excesos y la austeridad material- agregó Shura.

-Vean el lado positivo así nos toca más pastel- comentó Alde, quien estaba cubierto con un montón de confetis y sostenía el cuenco de las papitas fritas con una mano, acaparándolas para sí.

-Algún trauma de la niñez, seguramente- opino Afrodita- ya ven que nunca ha querido estar en su fiesta.

-Ni siquiera porque los cumpleaños son las únicas ocasiones en que podemos sacarle a Camus una de las botellas de ese carísimo vino que tiene- añadió Aioria, al tiempo que el francés se soplaba el flequillo con fastidio.

-Oye Shion- llamo la diosa al patriarca mientras sostenía un plato con un enorme trozo de pastel en la mano- y ¿Mu?

-Mi discípulo pidió permiso desde antes para ir este día a Jamir, dice que él tampoco es de fiestas y prefiere aprovechar para repasar sus conocimientos o meditar- le respondió el patriarca.

-¡Abuuurrrido!- dijeron a coro varios caballeros, mientras el aparato de sonido del León dorado sonaba más fuerte y todos se animaban más.

-Pues nosotros si sabemos divertirnos, ¿cierto muchachos?- pregunto Milo- ¡todos a bailar!

Y gracias al entusiasmo del escorpión ni siquiera Shion y Dhoko se quedaron sentados.

_Pero a kilómetros de ahí._

-El es mi amigo Shaka- presentaba el lemuriano, estaban de pie junto a una Hummer negra con vidrios polarizados de donde se habían bajado dos mujeres con pañuelos en las cabezas y enormes lentes obscuros- y ellas son: Kris y Gis.

-Un placer señoritas- saludo Mu. Las chicas se miraron entre sí y luego soltaron una risita de colegialas nerviosas.

-Entremos antes de que nos noten- dijo una de ellas, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de una especie de bodegón.

-Su invitación por favor- pidió un hombre tan enorme como Aldebarán que hacía de guardia en la puerta del lugar.

-¿La necesitamos?- preguntó una de ellas, levantándose las gafas obscuras y guiñándole un ojo al cadenero.

-Perdón por el descuido- dijo él sujeto muy apenado al reconocer a la famosa supermodelo que se ocultaba tras los lentes- bienvenidos y que disfruten la fiesta.

Los cuatro entraron a lo que en apariencia era una bodega abandonada en las afueras de Las Vegas, sólo que adentro había un conocido grupo tocando en vivo, innumerable cantidad de gente bailando, un mini casino en una de las esquinas y una impresionante cantidad de licor corriendo.

Claro que ninguno de los asistentes era un hijo de vecino, los caballeros reconocieron varias caras asiduas a las secciones de sociales de los diarios internacionales, entre modelos, actores, pseudointelectuales, políticos y por supuesto socialités.

-Este año te superaste Mu- grito el rubio para hacerse escuchar sobre la música -¿cómo las conseguiste?- pregunto señalando a sus acompañantes que ya sin los disfraces fueron de inmediato reconocidas, pues como bellezas que eran llamaban de inmediato la atención y por lo tanto apenas avanzaban un par de pasos debían detenerse a saludar a algún famoso.

-Oh, en realidad fue muy fácil, en parte debes agradecérselo a Milo, que si no las hubiera acosado en la playa de Atenas, no habría dado oportunidad a que yo pudiera "auxiliarlas"- concluyó el lemuriano.

-Entonces a la salud de Milo- dijo el hindú ofreciéndole una de las copas que ya había tomando de la bandeja de un mesero que pasaba por ahí.

-Por Milo- dijeron y vaciaron las copas de un trago.

-Claro que ahora tendré que pensar en algo tan bueno para tu próximo cumpleaños.

-Oh, no es nada, seguro encontrarás la forma de hacer algo igual de sorprendente- respondió el de Aries -y por cierto ¿qué deseo pediste cuando apagaste las velas?

-Si te lo cuento no se cumple- dijo el rubio sonriendo cínicamente y sosteniendo otro trago en la mano, moviéndose al ritmo de la música, con una Kris que finalmente había acabado de saludar y ahora estaba casi adherida al cuerpo del hindú.

-Vamos a bailar Mu- le llamo Gis al pelilila, quien antes de seguirla a la pista, le grito su compañero.

-Por cierto ¡Feliz cumpleaños Shaka!

-¡Gracias Mu, esto es mejor que el pastel y las fiestas de aficionados de Milo!

-A disponer amigo- fue lo último que escuchó del lemuriano.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños?- le pregunto la chica al rubio, él afirmo con la cabeza- pues en ese caso hay que hacerlo inolvidable- añadió con una mirada traviesa mientras se bebía de golpe su bebida.

Shaka sonrió, ese sí que sería un cumpleaños memorable.

* * *

Jejeje. Pensé que era hora de que ese par tuviera su momento de diversión.

Este supongo que algunos preguntaran ¿y el deseo que pidio? pues la verdad es que era lo de menos, pero pueden imaginarse lo que gusten, es más pueden sugerirlo vía review.


End file.
